Trapped for 200 years
by always run with scissors
Summary: 200 years since she last slept, 200 years since she last ate. What happens when a witch from the 18th century is trapped in the Shadowzone for 200 years and escapes with the help of three kids, a group of Autobots. Then what happens when a certain Autobot medic falls hard for her. Ratchet X OC
1. Trapped for 200 years

**I don't own transformers or any of their characters.**

**I just want everyone to know I am not the best writer especially when it come to making my first chapter. So please no flames and yes this is a Ratchet X OC story.**

**Submited: 3/22/14**

* * *

**(Tori's Pov)**

**Year:1814**

I sighed looking at my reflection in the small pond. My hair is bright white and looks like was softer that the feathers of a swan or dove. My hair goes right down to my ribs and is very straight. I then look at my robes they were black and white with long sleeves that covered my arms fully, a hoodie, and then a zipper on the front going down my robes from my neck to my legs. I stand at 5"6' and have burses all over my body. I'm 16 years old and my name is Tori Clearwater. (I Know not a normal name for someone who lives it the 1800's what ever)

(For anyone who doesn't know I am trying to make her robes look like Xemnas's robes from kingdom hearts 2 during the final battle.)

Three days I've been running. Three days since I last slept and three days since I last ate. Well if you have guessed by now I am being hunted. You might be wondering who. I've been running from hunters in my old village. You see the reason they are after me is because i'm a witch.

The reason they are hunting me is because a priest in my old village told the villagers that I was going to cause a great famine to spread across the world and I was a woman who sold my soul to satin. He also told the men in the village that if they ate my heart they would become immortal. and no none of what he said is true the only reason he said those thing is because he was afraid. Afraid that I had more power then he can ever imagine.

I then hear barking. I look up the hill and see the hunters about 10 or 12 men. I then get up and start running aging as I was running I see the men start to catch up I the wave my hand at the men behind me and a blue ball of fire shot at them. I look back to see that I only cause some of the men to fall but the others will still chasing me.

I then look forward unfortunately my pale, scared face hit a tree. I then fall to the ground will a great thud and I could have sworn I started to see stars then my entire world went black.

When I woke back up I saw myself sitting on a chair, A trap door below my feet, and a noose around my neck. I then stand up from the chair and look up I see the priest and a group of people watching.

"Fellow citizens this woman has been accused of witch craft and sorcery." The pastor says the group of people. "Do you deny this?" He looks at me with a smirk.

"No." I say as tears streamed down my face.

"Do you deny that you cast a spell and tried to kill my men." He say with an even bigger smirk.

"No." When I said that the group of people started booing at me and then I fell something hit my face. I look down and see a tomato on the wood below me. Then I start to feel other sorts of stuff thrown at me from food to rocks. When I was done being hit by rocks and food. I see the pastor walk over to a lever.

"It has been decided you shall be hung by the neck until declared dead." He says as he grabs the lever and pulls it. I then felt my body fall and everything went black.

I start hearing cheering and laughter. I open my eyes and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. What I saw was me. I saw my body hanging there by the rope bound to my neck and the chains around my hands and legs. I then stand up and turn around and see the group of people who watched me die. They all looked different not just them but everything.

I then take a closer look at everything around me it was all dull and gray. Am I a ghost?

(NO POV) 100 years later

It has been 100 year since Tori died. 100 years she has been trapped it this dull world. Right now Tori was sitting it a public library in Recently built town called Jasper, Nevada. As you years went by tori has watched as the world she once knew evolve into great wonders. As she spent more time in this dull world the more she knew about it.

Here she can't touch objects it the real world, she can't talk to people it the real world, and she can't escape.

(Tori's Pov) Another 100 years

It has been 200 years since I died. Right now I am sitting it a canyon looking at the land around me. Jasper, Nevada is truly a place of beauty only a fool couldn't see it. I then hear a noise come from behind me I turn around and see a green portal appear behind me. And that when it happened 4 giant robot stepped out of it.

"I must really be loosing my sanity." I say to myself.

I then take a closer look at these robots. The tallest robot has red and blue paint, smoke stacks in his back, a thin waist, and blue eyes. The next I saw was a Giant green bot is just a bit shorter then the red and blue robot. His body looks big and bulky he has a wrecking ball for his right hand and is looking around intensely for something. The next was a yellow bot with door wing, blue eyes, skinny finger and a thin waist too. The last one made my heart skip a beat.

This robot had a muscular body, blue eyes, white and orange paint job. I then looked at the bots aging and saw they all had a strange symbol on themselves. I was snapped out of my thought when I heard the green bot talk.

"That's not skyquake." He says I then turn around and see a skinny bot with... high heels?

I then hear someone next to me. I turn my head to the left and right in front of me were three teens. A girl with black hair and pink highlight, a bluish shirt a yellow belt, and short shorts over long pants. Then next was a boy he had short black hair a grey short sleeve shirt over a long white sleeve shirt, blue pants, and white shoes, the last was a little kid no more than eight I think. He had orange glasses, redish orange hair, a orange shirt and a white shirt underneath.

"Come on lets see some fight of the living dead already." The girl says in an exited voice as if she just got asked out on a date. Then the other two boys kneel down next to her.

"Miko!" The boy with black hair says. So that's her name. "What were you thinking." He says more of as a demand then a question.

"She wasn't." The boy with glasses says.

"Hey I totally missed out last time." she says rolling her eyes. "This could be my only chance to take some snaps." The girl the reaches into her back pocket but found nothing. "my cell phone. I must have dropped it back at base."

"Starscream!" I hear the red and blue one yell as his arm transforms into a gun.

"Autobots!" I hear the one called starscream yell in annoyance.

"Stand down." The red and blue one yells aging this time pointing his gun at starscream. Starscream then told him to stand down and shoots a rocket at them. The robots then take cover behind two rocks.

"You cannot harm me while dark-energon flows through my veins." I then see his eyes go slightly purple and then back to red. The red robot then peaks out of cover and shoots starscream in the arm blasting it off. Starscream then looks back at his arm in shock and gasps. He then runs and grabs his robotic arm and takes cover be hind a rock.

"You clipped his weight he's grounded." The Green robot tells the red bot which I am starting to think is the leader. Then the all get out of cover and start to run over.

Miko then starts yelling at the boy next to me. "I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" The robot the look back at us. Well them I mean it's not like they can see me.

"ME how is this my fault." The boy yells back. I then hear an oh no I look back and now all the bot are looking at them. The red bot then puts two of his skinny fingers next to his ear.

"We have a visual. Send the ground bridge immediately." He says it an aggravated but also worried voice. Then two green portals open up one behind the robots and one next to me and the kids.

Then the orange and white bot yells at the kids. "Get in the ground bridge NOW!" for the first time a actually felt like a... a. School girl as they call it for some reason just hearing that demanding voice made my heart go faster and I don't know why. The boy with black hair then grabs miko's hand and pulls her as the start running over to the ground bridge. I then see the one called Starscream run into his portal and Miko and the two boys run into theirs. I then had a bad feeling in my stomach. I then see the green waves from both of the portals crossing each other and the there was a bright explosion.

I then look back too see the kids but this time they had color to them. I hear them talking to each other then they get back up.

"Uh what just happened?" I hear the green bot ask his team mates. I then hear the orange and white bot groan.

"I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same quadrants cross streams the feed back could have triggered a system overload." He says

"Could?" I hear the Miko say. "Hello more like totally did."

"The kids made it through right?" I hear the green bot ask. I the hear the kid with orange glasses say huh.

"What's he talking about?" It was then I realized they are no longer it the real world they are in this dull world with me.

"Bulkhead we're right here." I hear miko tell the green bot whose name is Bulkhead.

"Arcee did the children make it safely back to base." I hear the leader ask someone through what I guessed was a phone in his head.

"No sign."

"Okay seriously bulk." Miko says annoyed it was then Bulkhead walked through Miko as she sort of screamed.

'Yep their stuck here with me.' I thought.

"He went right through you." the boy says. "Were not alive."

"I don't want to be a ghost." The boy with glasses says. I then stand up on the rock I was on.

"Your not dead." I yell above them. Then they turned around and looked at me. Then using the magic in me levitate myself off of the rock at to them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The boy with glasses yells.

"Cool how did you do that." Miko asks.

"We're not dead?" The other boy asks. I the shake my head no.

"Your not dead. You see your in a world where you can see the real world but you just can't touch it. Oh and Miko to answer your question I levitated down because I'm a witch." When I finished they just stared at me with wide eyes. I could tell that they were still trying to process this.

"Okay so were not dead but how did you get here. and how do you know my name are you spying on me." Miko asks me putting her fist up on the last sentence.

"I got here because I died and I've been trapped here for longer then you can imagine. And Miko I know your name because when you guys were up on the rock above me he." I say pointing at the boy next to her. "Said your name."

"Oh." Miko said. Then the kids looked back at the bots and back at me with a worried look.

"Um this is not what it looks like um you are just dreaming you don't see these robots or us were are just a dream." Miko says in a voice as if she was trying to hypnotize someone.

"Miko I know whats real and what isn't okay." I say somewhat annoyed. They then looked back aging at the bots and start running towards them. The boy with black hair grabs my hand and pulls me with them.

'So this is what it is like to touch another person I almost forgot.' I thought with a smile.

"Ratchet could the children bin transported on to the nemesis as well?" The red and blue bot asks while looking at the orange one whose name is Ratchet.

'Ratchet huh I like that name fits him.' I thought

"Not likely If starscream didn't arrive at our base the most likely explanation is dislocation the children may have been bridged to and unintended destination." Ratchet says as he kept walking.

"Another place, but in the same place." The boy with glasses thought about what I said earlier. The robots then walked over to the hole in the ground.

"It seems starscream got what he came for." Ratchet says in disappointment

"Another matter for another time. Right now our priority is locating Jack, Miko, and Raphael. Arcee bridge us back to base."

It was then a giant undead robot came up from the hole and started walking over to the bots Jack, Miko, and raph then started run and tell the bots to look out. It was the robot passed threw them.

"uh oh." I say aloud.

"Scrap." I hear miko say. That was when we started running.

(15 minutes later)

"*pant* The best thing about zombies their slow." Miko says hunched over trying to prove her point. It was the we heard a weird sound.

"Is that your Phone!" They all say. Jack then takes out his phone.

"Hello Arcee." All we heard was static. "Nothing." It was then I thought of an idea.

"Hey miko you said you left you phone at your guy's base right." Miko just nodded. "Jack why don't you try texting Miko's phone." I say with a confident smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Good idea um..." Jack then realized he didn't know my name.

"Call me Tori." I say. Jack nods with a smile. "um can you type and run." Rahp say seeing the giant robot aging. As we were running we ran into starscreams arm. We then got the idea to shoot the missile at the zombie robot. Raph then said that to shoot it they should do what starscream did.

"You guys should stand back." I say as we all got behind the arm. Then using my magic I stuck my arm into the air pointing infront of the arm. The arm the stated to float off of the ground. I wiggled my fingers a few times and saw the arm do the same. I the aimed at the robot and closed my hand into a fist it was then the rocket shot at the giant robot. When the smoke from the explosion cleared we saw the robot was unharmed. Then that was when his arm fell off. We just looked at each other. It was then the arm the fell on the ground got up and started crawling very fast towards us. Then we started to run aging while I shot at it every once in a while with a ball of fire barely damaging it.

**(With the autobots)**

As Ratchet was looking for the kids the heard miko's phone go off. Bulkhead the walked over and flipped it open. He then read the message aloud.

"Stuck it alternate dimension, with a Robot zombie, and a witch with white hair. Help" Bulkhead said he then walked back over.

"That doesn't sound possible." Arcee says. "What's a witch?" She asks.

**(Back with Tori) 10 minutes later**

"Look its starscream." Miko says pointing at him. It was then a portal opened up and we all realized this was the way out but they would come in front of starscream.

That was when another portal came from behind him and out stepped the robots from earlier. I turned my head around and saw the robot claw was still chasing after us and I got another idea but it will be very tiring for me.

"Okay guys I need you to listen okay." They all looked at me. "When I say go we're all going too run threw the portal and hang on to me okay." They all nod their heads. "Okay GO!" I yell and we all ran while we were all holding hands. When we got threw the portal we jumped off of it and that is when I used they rest of my magic I have right now to teleport us past starscream and infront of the bots. We turned back around to see the robot claw come out of the portal and attack starscream. Before we could do anything we were picked up. I was picked up by the red and blue robot. Miko was picked up by bulkhead. Then Jack and raph were picked by the yellow robot. We then went threw the portal behind them and I then saw we were in some sort of cave or base.

We were then set down on a walk way.

"Look if your going to blame anybody blame me." Miko says as the bots look at us mainly me. "It was me who ran into the ground bridge but its not a total lost we got this girl who was trapped in that alternate dimension for um... How long were you trapped there?" Then I felt all eyes on me and for the first time in 200 years I felt nervous.

"um... 200 years." I say it was then I heard them all scream or yell what.

"Impossible humans only live for 80 to 90 years 100 if their luck." Ratchet says not believing me full with out an explanation. "Huh I guess should start from the beginning." I then started to tell them how I was executed for false lies and how when I died I got trapped and my only way to affect the outside world was to use my powers. When I finished I could tell the bots doubted my story a little but not Jack, Miko, or raph seeing as how they saw me use my powers.

"Okay I guess I'm going to be the one to say it how do we know your telling the truth?" The one names Arcee asked. I then looked at her then at bulkhead I then raised my hand up in bulkhead's direction. It was then bulkhead was floating in the air.

"AH put me down." Bulkhead said afraid of what was happening. I the started to spin my finger around and it was then bulkhead was twirling in the air really fast. Screaming like a little girl. I the closed my hand into a fist and he stopped spinning but was still levitated off the ground and was dizzy. I then slowly lowered him back the ground being careful to not make him fall because of how dizzy he was. I then saw a crate in the back and pulled it forward so he could sit down.

"Okay I believe her." Bulkhead said holding his head hopping to stop the spinning. Then the rest of the bots looked back at me now believing me fully including Ratchet."

(20 minutes later)

I now learned the names of everyone else the leaders name was Optimus Prime leader of the small group of autobots who help protect our planet from decepticons, Arcee the some what cranky girl at first, but I can tell we would be friends soon enough. Bumblebee was a scout and lost his voice when he was interrogated by Megatron, leader of the decepticons, Next was bulkhead the energetic wrecker from cybertron. I think I apologized at least three time to bulkhead for spinning him in the air he forgave me very fast.

Then last but not least was ratchet the teams medic/scientist. Bulkhead made a comment to stay away from him because of how cranky he is and in return he got hit by a wrench and ratchet telling him the only reason he gets mad is because he acts like a sparkling. I could also tell that ratchet is only mean and grumpy because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to his team mates.

"Now seeing as you have no home to go back to you may stay here at the base with us." Optimus said I smiled and thanked him. "also seeing as how you are now apart of this war you are going to need a guardian. Ratchet." Ratchet then looked over from the monitors with a terrified expression.

"Optimus sir no offense, but I can't take care of humans I can hardly stand bulkhead let alone miko." He said hopping to get out of being my guardian.

"That wasn't a request ratchet that was an order." Optimus said with much force and demand. Ratchet sighed and nodded his head.

(1 hour later)

The autobots gave me one of the rooms at the base that was human size and we are going to get me registered for Jasper, High. Tomorrow and go get me some cloths and food. I sighed at I closed my eyes I was free I was finally free.

* * *

**Like I said before I am not the best writer and I know that very well. If I made a mistake sorry but hey at least I tried. Now at the end of each chapter I am going to want to get my readers involved in the story so every week I will have a poll and you all get to choose what happens next.**

**So here are your four choices**

** spends her day with Ratchet.**

** spends her day with Arcee and Jack**

** spends her day with Bumblebee and raph**

** spends her day with miko and bulkhead.**

**And aging please no flames/ bad comments please.**


	2. Spending the day with Ratchet and Jack

**I don't own transformers or any of their characters except my own.**

**I only got two votes on my pull so far but that is what I expected. So it is a tie between Ratchet &amp; Arcee plus Jack.**

**Also I'm going to point out because hazelbite1248 pointed this out. Yes Tori does have psychological problems from not talking to anyone in such a long time. She is shy around big groups of people and doesn't trust just any one because she is afraid they will hurt her. I will try to make that more notice able in this chapter.**

**Also I'm not the best writer so if their is any mistakes please forgive me.**

**Date Chapter submitted: 2/24/14**

* * *

**(Tori's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock next to my new bed. I looked at the time 5:30 I decided it was time to get up. I walk over to the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom and hop in the shower. When I turned the water off I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I then look at myself in the mirror my white hair is scattered all across my head I then look in a draw under the sink and pull out a brush that was there and start to straiten my hair. When I look back in the mirror I look at my hair again I see that it looks a lot softer and cleaner than yesterday. I walk back out and pick up my robes I look over them and see they need wash. I turn my head to the right and see a small laundry room and walk in. I put my robes in and start reading the instructions. When I finish reading the instructions I close the lid and set the water to warm and start it.

When the washing machine stops I pull out my robes and put them in the drier next. As my clothes are drying I walk out of the room and check the time. 6:00

"I wonder if anyone else is up." I said to myself aloud. I look down at myself and see I still don't have any cloths on except for my undies and bra. I then make my bed and sit down on it waiting for my robes to finish drying.

When I hear the sound of the dry stop I walk back into the laundry room and open it up and pull out my robes. I then zip up my robes and walk out of my room.

Now i'm standing in a big empty hall I start walking down the hall and back into the main hanger. When I get to the main hanger I see Ratchet typing on his computer. I then sneak myself up on him by teleporting on the cat walk.

"GAH." Ratchet yells after seeing me teleport out of no where. "Can you not do that when i'm working." He says in annoyed voice.

"Sorry, What are you doing up so early?" I ask him seeing as it is only 6:30. I didn't get a response all I got was him staring at me strangely. "Ratchet you okay?"

Ratchet then snapped out of his day dream. "I am trying to locate sources of energon. What are you doing up early don't humans usually waste their mornings sleeping in bed?"

"I'm not much of a late sleeper never was never will be." I say with a smile I then see Ratchet looking at me funny aging. I the decide to ask him where the others are at. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are still recharging." I then had a confused look on my face when he said recharging and this didn't go unnoticed. "They are sleeping as you humans say." I then nod my head. I then walk over to the couch and sit down I then start to think about what to do. I look to the left and see a book sitting on the table. I grab the book and read the cover 'Calculus &amp; Geometry for dummies' I then open the book and start reading it. I soon realized that reading this book was going to take forever to read. I the close my eyes and concentrate. When my eyes open back up the are light blue I then start flipping threw the book speed reading and trying to get all the information down.

"What are you doing?" I hear Ratchet asks seeing be just flip threw the book. I close the book and look at ratchet.

"Speed reading It's a way for witches to learn things fast." I say at I look into ratchets blue eyes or optics as they call it.

(Ratchet's POV)

When Tori walks over to the couch I go back to my work but I can't concentrate. My mind was fogged by Tori's smile and he perfect white hair.

'WAIT what did I just say. Curse this femme.' I then look over at tori and see she is just flipping through the book that Jack left behind for his Geography class.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I see her close the book and look at me. When I looked at her eyes I swear my spark skipped a beat.

'Have her eyes always been that color wow the look so amazing.' I thought as kept staring into her blue eyes. When she answered my question she went back to her speed reading. I just kept staring at my new charge taking in more of her details. She has white hair that looks like if you just touched it, it would leave a stain. Her eyes we blue with a hint of green, Her clothing was different from humans but it was still good looking.

I then remembered what she told all of us how she was stuck in a different world for 200 years and was killed because people saw she was different. When I thought about that I felt my energon boil. Why would anyone kill someone as nice as her she doesn't look like she would harm anyone for the fun of it. I then felt very defensive all of a sudden as I look at her more.

(No POV)

When the rest of the bots woke up they all came out to see Tori and Ratchet having a friendly conversation. Which made their processors freeze.

"Is Ratchet being NICE." Bulkhead said as he stared at the two. Arcee just nodded her head, bumblebee starts beeping like crazy and Optimus gave one of his rare smiles. As the day went on all the bots got a chance to talk to Tori and have a nice long conversation. Arcee told her about how she had 2 sisters elita-1 and chromia. But both died by megatron when the war broke out and how her partner cliff jumper passed away not long ago. Bulkhead told tori all about the wreckers and his best friend wheeljack. Optimus told her about cybertons history and how he use to be a librarian. Bumblebee told her how he use to be just a small bot going to the autobot academy when the war broke out. As for Ratchet he told her about how on cybertron he use to be a Scientist/medic. But after the war broke out he turned mainly into a field medic.

(Time skip)

*Honk* *Honk*

The sound of bulkheads horns filled as him, Arcee, and Bumblebee drove the kids. When the bots parked the kids got out of them as they transformed.

"Shouldn't you all be in school it's only 12?" Ratchet says as he glares at everyone.

"Exams we get half days of school." Raph says as they walk up to the couch the bots got them. When the kids get up the steps they see tori sitting there looking into space. Miko then sat next to her with Jack and raph sat across from them.

"So what did you do today?" Jack asks tori with a smile trying to be friendly.

"I just read your Calculus and Geometry book that you forgot." She says as she pulls the book out from the side of the couch and handed it to him.

"Oh thanks I thought I lost this. But um why are you reading a calculus book?" He asks as he takes the book from her hands and puts it in his back pack.

"That was the only way to keep myself entertained."

"Uh reading is boring. Hey tori let me show you what real fun is." Miko says as she grabs the two remote controllers off of the table and hands one to tori and keeps the other one. Tori just looked at the controller with a confused look.

"What is this?" She asks inspecting it.

"Don't you know what video games are?" Raph asks looking at her with wide eyes while miko just sat their in shock. Tori just shook her head no while she blushed a little in embarrassment because they were just staring at her.

"Um I-I don't know what video games are?" When she said that miko nearly fainted.

"Okay we need to get this girl to play stat." Miko says trying to act like a doctor. Miko turns on the racing game and shows tori how to play. Then they started playing but tori kept crashing her race car and loosing. After crashing the car about 20 more times she gave the controller to raph who looked like he wanted to play.

"So what did you think of video games?" Jack asks her as they both look as Miko and Raph play.

"It w-was u-um well... different." She says Jack just looked at her with a look that said 'How is this different.' "Well um I'm new to all of this remember I could see everything in the shadowzone but I couldn't touch anything."

Jack then nodded his head in understanding. Jack then got an idea as he looked at tori's robes. "Hey why don't we go get you new cloths. because if you walk around in those people might look at you freak... Oh wait I didn't mean it like that!" He says in a worried voice as he realized what he said.

"I-it's okay I know you didn't mean it." She says trying to take the sadness out of her voice. Though now tori thought about it more she was a freak and will always be a freak. Ratchet heard what jack said and was about to grab the giant wrench next to him and throw it at Jack but then realized if he did that it would kill him so all he did was growl as he looked in their direction.

"So what do you say we go get you new cloths?" Jack asked aging with out the freak part. Tori just nodded then jack realized that if they were going to get cloths they can't put it anywhere because Arcee doesn't have a trunk. He then looked over to Ratchet at the computer and got an idea. He then walked over to ratchet who finally noticed him and glared at him.

"Ratchet we are going to go get Tori some cloths and Arcee doesn't have a trunk to put the cloths in so w-" Jack started but was stopped by Ratchet.

"No no no no no. I'm busy so ask Bumblebee or Bulkhead." Ratchet says as he shakes his head no.

"Ratchet I say you should go my old friend seeing as you are going to be watching over the young one." They all turned to the new voice coming from across the room and they saw optimus walking over to them.

"Optimus sir. As much as I'd _LOVE_ going shopping I have work to do." Please note the sarcasm in his voice. Optimus just glared at his old friend while crossing his arms.

"UGH fine but i'm not going to enjoy this." Ratchet says as he walks away from the computer and transforms into an ambulance. Tori and Jack then walk down the cat walk as jack went over to the driver side and tori the passenger. Tori then opens ratchet's side door. She was also carefully to not to yank on the handle like Jack. Then both humans sat in Ratchet. Jack put his seatbelt on Tori saw this and was about to do the same thing but felt something snake around her she looked down and saw the seat belt already buckling her in. She then realized ratchet did this.

"Thanks ratchet." She says and rubs the seat.

(Time skip) Ratchet's POV

I've been driving for about 20 megacycles (minutes I think) and I must say it is nice to get away from the base once in a while. I was taken out of my thoughts as I felt tori rub my seat. I couldn't help it but primus she has the touch of a goddess I could sit her for years and let her do this. I soon felt all the stress of to day disappear and soon enough I started shaking. That's when she stopped and I felt my spark drop. Primus what is the femme doing to me?

"Are you okay ratchet you were shaking." Jack asks me. Scrap.

"Um it was just a bunch of rocks on the road." I say quickly. We finally pull up in front of some human clothing facility. Tori and jack get out. When jack closes the door I activate my holoform and get out. Tori saw me come out and she was confused but jack started to explain.

"Oh ya this is ratchet holoform which allows the bots to blend in with out attracting attention." He explained to her. I then notice her face was a little red mainly on her cheeks. Jack then walks over and grabs her hands and pulls her toward the store. I felt my energon boil aging as I look at them holding hands and her smiling about it. (Yay jealous ratchet)

(Tori's Pov)

As I step out of ratchet and close the door I look back to see some one else come out of ratchet. This man had a muscular body, was about 6"6', had short white hair with an orange steak threw it. He wore a shirt that was also white and orange, and he wore white pants. I looked at jack for an explanation. He then starts telling me about what the autobot call holoforms.

Jack then grabs my hand and pulls me to the store. I look back and see ratchet's eyes a little bit red as he glares at us.

'Did I do something to upset him.' We then started to get me some normal cloths but they looked like men's cloths. (Reminder she has only wore robes not pants or shirts) I then go into what they call a changing room I then start trying on the cloths. Man these feel weird I then look back at myself i'm wearing white skinny jeans, a gray long sleeve with a black and unzipped black and white jacket. I then walk out and Jack and ratchet look at me.

"Wow you good in those." Jack says looking at my cloths. "What do you think ratchet?" Jack asks him. I look at Ratchet and he was blushing a little bit and his eyes had a hint of purple in them now.

"Y-you um *cough* look um w-well good." He then turns his head away while I just smile. We then bought the same cloths and went to the um. Checkout line?

(Time skip)

When we got back to base we pulled out the cloths I bought and the food we got for me on the way back. We then took all the cloths to my room and took off all the price tags.

(another time skip)

Now Miko, Jack and, Raph were leaving I watched the get into their guardians and then they drove off. I looked over at ratchet and so him deep in thought. I walk over and look up at him he then noticed me.

"Do you need something?" Ratchet asks me in a voice that said 'please no more'

"N-no I just wanted to say u-um thanks for taking me to get cloths and food I appreciate it." I say ratchet. "What time is it?"

"9 PM. Why?" He asks looking at me.

"Just wondering well I'm off to bed sweet dreams Ratchet." I say a little embarrassed for some reason. He just nods. As i'm walking down the stares I can still feel ratchet staring at me. I then turn my head and say one last thing. "I enjoyed spending time to you today." I then walk off to my room.

(NO POV)

When Tori left ratchet smiled for the first time in 1,000 decacycles. (Years) "I enjoyed spending time with you to." he says aloud then goes back to his work.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always leave a review or comment just nothing mean thanks. **

**OH I almost forgot here are you three choices for what will happen next choose one.**

**1\. Breakdown Joins the autobots after they save him.**

**2\. MECH kidnaps Tori along with breakdown and discover her powers.**

**3\. MECH and the Autobots work together the rest of the story.**

**What will you choses? PM or leave a comment on what you choose. Poll closes 3/28/14**


	3. Kidnapped and New Recruit

**I don't own transformers or any of their characters.**

**As always if you guys see a mistake please forgive me for some reason my Microsoft word is acting funny and not noticing these things. Also I would like to give a shout out and thank everyone who has left a review or faved this story. One last thing if anyone has questions about the story PM me I am tell you just so long as it does not tell the future plot.**

**Also There will be errors so if you see any please try to ignore them I will try to fix them when I can thanks.**

* * *

**(NO POV)**

"I don't think I can do this." Tori whispered to Jack as they were walking towards the school. Raph then pokes her side and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry you will be fine. I just don't get why you are scared?" Miko says as she puts her phone into her back pocket and looks back at tori.

"I'm not scared i'm just nervous because I haven't been around people in so long and I just don't want a repeat of what happened 200 years ago remember." Tori says as she looks at the three other teens.

"Tori don't worry no one is going to hurt you. Now come on lets get to the front office and get your schedule." The three teens then led me to the front office. She got the schedule and showed it to Jack, Miko, and Raph.

"Lets see for your first period you have geometry with me. Second period you have science with Raph. Third you have world history with Miko. Then for your next four classes we aren't in but you will be fine. Then the last class you have is Orchestra." Jack says he then hands her the schedule back. Then that is how the day went. First period for her was to say the least easy but boring. Tori's second period was fascinating. Then her third period with miko was beyond boring, She heard miko complain about this class back at base but she thought she was overreacting but she was wrong.

When lunch came around she saw Jack, Miko, and Raph sitting at a table together they see her and wave their hands for her to come on over. As Tori started walking over she found her path blocked by a three girls the leader wore a pink shirt with a black jacket, She had on tight skinny jeans that were blue and she had blond hair that shimmered in the light.

"Look girls it looks like we got some fresh meat!?" The girl with no name asked/demanded. Tori just looked at her confused.

"What?" Tori responds before she could comprehend what happened she felt something cold pour on her head. Tori gasped in shock she looked at saw the blond girl poured water all over her. Then they start to make insults at tori telling her how she was nothing but a lost cause and her hair looked like shit. Jack, Miko, and Raph then ran up next to her.

"Hey leave her alone Britney." Jack says while he stands in front of Tori.

"Or what Darby you going to hit me remember you can't hit a girl. And what will you do tell remember my daddy is the principal and I can get you all a detention." The blond bitch named Britney says mockingly. Jack then realized he couldn't do anything to her, he then turned around to look at tori and them.

"Come on lets go their not worth it." Jack says as Miko takes tori to the restroom to help her ring out her cloths.

"You okay tori." Miko asks her.

"Ya I'm fine it's just a bit of water." Tori says giving miko a reassuring smile. When tori and miko walked out the saw jack, and Raph waiting for them.

"Sorry about what happened to you, Just ignore Britney all she does is drag people down." Raph says as he looks at the ground remembering how she brought him down one time telling him how his parents don't love him and they would rather see him dead so they can have more money.

"Ya it's okay thanks for defending me no one has every done that." Tori says looking at all of them with a smile. They then hear the bell ring they all said their goodbyes and walked into school. Now tori was in her last period Orchestra tori entered the room and walked up to the teacher who was a woman in her late 30s. Tori then notice that she was the first one here probably for the best.

"Hi i'm new and I w-was just wondering where I should sit." Tori says looking at the woman who looked back at her.

"Oh yes you're the new student everyone is talking about, I heard what happened at lunch and I am very sorry about that girl trust me none of the other teachers like her. Just ignore her and what her and her followers say. We would get her kicked out of this school as soon as possible but her father is the principle and well lets just say he does what ever she says." The teacher said trying to give me helpful advise. She then gave tori her seat which was just behind what people called first chair which apparently is the best because everyone gets to have a solo and show themselves off. As the other students started pouring in Tori looked over to the door and I felt myself get scared but also angry. Standing at the door what Britney, she then walks over swaying her hips and sits down in the seat in front of her. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class as you all know the winter concert is coming up." The teacher say the class then starts cheering because they have been waiting for this forever.

"Now today we are going to play all of the songs aging and try to make sure they are perfect." Everyone then started to get their instruments. Tori then walked over and grabbed a school viola. She then started to remember how when she was young how her mother would make her practice hours on end.

'I miss you mom.' Tori thought to herself trying to hold back the tears.

She then sat down and her partner whose name was Will pulled out the songs they were going to play.

They were Four seasons, Nearer my god to thee, Grand waltz 2. She the looked more at Will he had silver hair and a scar on the side of his face. He then looked over at Her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Will so what's your name?" He asks while looking at her white hair admiring how soft it looked and clean it was.

"Tori nice to meet you too." She then shook his hand. Tori then looked at Will again and realized how massive he was. He had broad shoulder, short silver hair as said before, A tight grey shirt that shows off his six pack and his arms had tons of muscles. She then came to the realization something was off about him he had a look in his eyes that showed pain, regret, and anger. Wonder who he is angry at.

When class was over I started walking out of the school. I looked and saw Miko, Raph, and Jack getting into their guardians they all looked at her and smile and got in as they drove off. I then look around and see Ratchet was no where to be scene. She then thought about how much work he had and is just a little late. 20 minutes later he was still not here. She then get up and decided she should just teleport back to base. Tori then walk behind the school into the ally way and looks to see if anyone around.

Just before she could cast the spell she felt big arms wrap around her and a cloth go over her mouth. As she was struggling she looked up to see a man in a black suite and a mask covering his face. Then everything went black.

(Back at base)

"Ratchet aren't you going to pick up tori." Jack asked as he got off arcee. Ratchet then looked back at jack with wide optics realizing that he forgot to get his charge. He then transformed and drove out of the base as fast as possible. He would have used the ground bridge but he can't do that without at least someone seeing it.

When Ratchet got to the school he parked himself he then activated his holoform and got out. He then started looking for Tori.

About 10 minutes later he still couldn't find her and he was beyond worried. He the started thing that something bad might have happened to her.

'What is someone took her? No she would probably cast a spell as she calls it. But then she would reveal herself.' Ratchet thought trying to thing of what could have happened to her. Ratchet then turned on his comm link.

"Optimus sir Tori is not at the learning facility and I've looked around every where for her." Ratchet says worried.

"Don't worry Ratchet we will find her but we need you back at base cons are on the move." He said. Ratchet then felt himself shake with anger his leader would rather have him sitting at a computer rather then him looking for the most important femme in his life. Before he could yell at his leader he told him it was an order. Ratchet grumbled and then drove back to base. He then saw a wounded bulkhead and grabbed his equipment.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish bulkhead." Optimus says looking at the wounded wrecker.

"Breakdown jumped me. I knew I could take him Ah." Bulkhead says.

"But at least you beat the other guy." Miko says jumping up.

"Uhhh About that." Before bulkhead could finish Raph spoke up.

"Where is tori?" Ratchet then looked at Optimus with one of his 'i'm going to kill you' glares.

"She wasn't at the school. I have a filing she has been taken." Optimus says because knowing tori she would never just leave with out telling someone. "But we will find her."

"What happened to Breakdown?" Arcee asks bringing the conversation back to bulkhead but deep down she was freaking out because one of the kids was missing.

"When I woke up Breakdown was just gone. Maybe it was agent fowler?" Bulkhead suggests but was stopped when agent fowler told them it wasn't him.

(Just a side note Fowler already knows about tori and why she is with the bots)

"Where did this happen?" Fowler asks?

(With Breakdown and Tori)

"Where am I?" Breakdown asks aloud as he opens his optics to the saws and drills above him.

"I don't know." Tori says as she looks at the robot strapped to the table just like her. Breakdown then struggles to get off of the table. "Don't bother trying to get out it's use less." Tori and breakdown look to see a man with grey hair smirking and another man next to him in fact it was the same masked man who kidnapped me.

"Filthy flesh lings who do you think you are." Breakdown yells at them.

"We are MECH an I am silus." Silus says stepping into the light.

"Release me now and I will let you live." Breakdown says looking at silus.

"I'm afraid you both are far too valuable to us." Breakdown just laughed at silus while tori glared.

"Megatron will never pay a ransom." Breakdown says very aggravated. "OH you miss understand we don't want a ransom we want only you all of you." Silus says

(Back at base)

"Ratchet open the ground bridge to the last location we are going to save breakdown." Optimus say looking at the medic

"WHAT?" Ratchet yells in confusion. "Optimus you can't be serious." Then bumblebee started beeping wildly.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care let the cons rescue there own." Bulkhead says.

"It is unlikely megatron would bother with saving him." Optimus says. "Okay but this is breakdown were talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus says remembering the exact words from megatron himself when we was running to be the next prime.

"AW come one you think breakdown is going to go soft and join the cause." Bulkhead complains while looking at his leader.

"While it is unlikely that any decepticon will choose the path of good even they posses the power to change."

(Back with Breakdown and Tori)

Right now breakdown and tori were both struggling to get out of the locks but they were just to strong even for tori to use her magic on.

"We intend to pull both of you apart break you down if you will and we will utilize what ever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry." Then silus snapped his fingers. Two doctors came towards us the doctor put a gas mask on tori and turned the valve. Tori kept trying to get out but it was useless and everything went black aging for her. Breakdown saw this and felt bad for the little human and is mad that humans would turn on their own kind just so they can get what they want. Then he stated to think about how it is the same with the decepticons they turned on their kind because megatron couldn't get what he wanted and it has destroyed their planet.

His thought were interrupted by the sounds of the saw and drills above him move and come to life.

"I'm afraid you both won't survive the process. So I thank you both in advance for you sacrifice MECH is very much in your dept.

"You are making a very big mistake little man. When I'm finished with you they will have to scrape you off the floor." Breakdown threatens

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish I'll allow you too watch. Are his pain receptors disabled?" Silus asks the doctor standing on top of Breakdown. The doctor just nods his head. "Good then he won't make as much noise. Open him up."

Doctor waves his hand and the drill lowers down to his face. Then the doctor start to push the drill towards is optic.

For Tori they took a knife and started to cut her open trying to see what causes her to use her powers.

(With the Autobots)

"I don't wanna." Bulkhead complained like a child who doesn't want to do what his parents tell him.

"Bulkhead." Optimus starts.

"Optimus i'm sorry I just can't do it." Bulkhead said knowing that if he goes with he might hurt the con.

"Wh-wha-WHAT?" Bulkhead and miko both say in amazement.

"Given your history with your bro- I mean breakdown your judgment may be clouded and thus jeopardies the mission." Optimus said realizing he almost said something the others weren't suppose to hear.

"The decepticon may be in more need of a medic than another warrior." Optimus then turns to ratchet who walks up to him with some medical energon.

"Autobots role out." Then they transformed into their alt modes and droved threw the ground bridge. Then the ground bridge turned off while bulkhead just stared at the ground bridge and remember what Optimus almost said.

(With Optimus)

Optimus and the others jump out of the ground bridge from base and land on the ground. The first thing they all notice is that the town is destroyed from the volcano eruption 5 years ago. The next thing they all hear is be beeping and then him pointing to tire tracks.

"Forget the tracks bumblebee i'm picking up a faint energon signal 3 clicks north by north west." Ratchet then points in the direction of the energon signal which will most likely lead them to breakdown.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless." Arcee started but stopped realizing what has happened.

"His energon has been spilled."

(Time skip)

"What is that?" Arcee asks as she sees an eye siting on top of a fountain. "It's breakdown's optic." Ratchet then grabs the eye and plugs it in to his energon reader. He then plays back the last thing breakdown saw. Then looked at saw a doctor standing over him then breakdown turned his head and they all saw tori who was stating to be cut open.

"They Have tori." Ratchet says in panic as he sees the starting to cut her open. Then the eye turned into a two way feed.

"Well if it isn't optimus prime." Silus says looking at the autobot with a grin.

"You must be silus."

"In the flesh but being that our captives are not yours I have to admit I was expecting megaton." Silus says a little disappointed that he couldn't capture the leader of the decepticons.

"Autobots and decepticons share a common foe." Optimus says talking about MECH.

"MECH is anything but common our guests are both yielding quite about biomechanics and magic as you can see." The camera turns and they see that light is coming from the cuts in tori. "All though breakdown himself can't see so well himself anymore."

"We don't fear you." Ratchet says to silus as his energon starts boiling.

"Oh but you should. In fact I would strongly urge not to stand your ground." Silis smiles and then the bots notice the bomb in the fountain that is just about to explode.

"IT'S A TRAP." Optimus yells in surprise they all transformed and drove away as fast as they could. Then the bomb exploded and they all went flying into the air they transformed and landed on the ground with very little wounds.

"SO any idea where their keeping breakdown and tori." Arcee asks worried.

(Back with silus)

"Deceticons don't break that easy." Breakdown said as he looked at silus with his last eye.

"Who said they were decepticons?" "Autobots wouldn't save me." Breakdown said not believing that the autobots would come and save him. That's when they hear a noise come from down the tunnel. Silus turns to the screens and sees bulkhead break threw the wall and get pass the men. Bulkhead then walks down and sees breakdown attached to the table. He then runs over to him.

"It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead says. Breakdown turns his head thinking that bulkhead was going to offline him, but instead he ripped off the restraints. Breakdown then gets up. "Wh-what are you doing."

"Getting you out of here." Bulkhead then offers his hand to the con.

"Thanks brother." (Okay now that might sound cheesy but what ever and yes I know they aren't brothers but in my story they are.)

Bulkhead the saw tori strapped in to a table and light was coming from her wounds which was her magic trying to heal her. Bulkhead the picked up tori and both breakdown and bulkhead ran out of the tunnel where they ran into MECH agents. They all started shooting at them breakdown then activated the gun on his shoulder and started shooting the cars and making them crash or blow up.

"You have some sort of escape plan." Breakdown asked his brother. "Yep but you might not like it." Bulkhead then activated his comm link to optimus and asked for back up. Then breakdown looked up and saw the helicopter was still shooting at them so the picks up the car bellow him and throws it at the helicopter making it explode. Bulkhead tries to covers tori's body but falls to the ground because of all the damage.

When tori falls on the ground her eyes open up but they aren't their normal blue color their pitch black. That's when dark black clouds started to cover her body and lift her up. When the smoke was gone tori was there wearing black robes that matched her eyes and her hair is no longer white but black as well. That's when they all started shooting at her but the bullets just bounced off of her body. She looks at the men on the ground and smirks. She lifts her hand and a ground below the men started to collapse as they fell into the earth.

Bulkhead and breakdown are just watching in amazement at what is happening. Tori then looked up a the helicopters and they stated shooting at her as well. Then tori points at the helicopters and black vines from the ground shot out and reached up to the helicopters and ripped them apart. Just then the rest of the bot pull up and just stop dead in their tracks with their mouths hung open.

Tori then looked at silus who actually looked afraid. Before she could kill him he flew away getting out of her sight. When he was gone her hair, eyes, and cloths all started to change back to normal. When the transformation was done she was lying unconscious on the ground. Ratchet was the first one by her and picked her up and he then started to scan her backing sure she was okay. Ratchet then called Miko and told her to activate the ground bridge. When Ratchet got in the base with the rest of the bots including break down he set her down the medical table and started tending to the wounds.

Ratchet looked over for a second and saw Breakdown and Optimus talking.

"Ratchet?" Ratchet looks back down and sees tori awake before she could do anything he picked her up and pulled her close to his spark chamber.

"Thank primus you are alright." He says he then sets tori down and starts tending to her wounds again and again. When Ratchet was done he told her to rest and tori did as instructed by ratchet.

Optimus then walked over to ratchet. "Ratchet it seems we have a new member to the team." Breakdown then stands next to Optimus with a grin.

"Think you can fix my optic." Breakdown asks as he sets down on the medical bed. Ratchet groaned he then got up and started to fix breakdowns optic. It took about 2 hours but ratchet finally got Breakdowns eye fixed and changed the deceticon symbol on him to an autobot symbol.

"Thanks doc." Breakdown says ratchet just groaned telling him to not call him doc. Bulkhead then came over and pulled his brother away from the medical bed and started to give Breakdown the tour of the base and showed him where his recharge room will be.

Ratchet walked back over to tori and saw she was still sleeping. Ratchet then started too think about what happened earlier.

'I guess we should ask her when she wakes up.' Ratchet thought. He then started to look at he scars again and felt his spark break, but then ratchets eyes went crimson red with anger.

'I'm going to kill silus if its it last thing I do.' He thought then he sighed as his eyes went back to their normal blue color. Then for the rest of the night ratchet stood by tori making sure to keep his optics on her more often.

* * *

**What do you think. I just want to say this now I have been working on this chapter for three hours straight so if you see misspellings, or error sorry also its like 3 in the morning for me.**

**I hope you all like that I made Breakdown join the autobots. Also I didn't mention this in the beginning but the it was a tie between two of the polls last week. Which was Have breakdown join the autobots and MECH kidnapps tori.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if not sorry feel free to comment just no flames thanks.**

**This weeks polls for what should happen next.**

**1\. Tori slips into a small coma which causes Ratchet great stress.**

**2\. Breakdown and Tori get to know each other better and we learn why Breakdown Joined the cons.**

**3\. Tori tells the bots about her past and what happened to her family.**


	4. Mom

Hello everyone I am back sorry about the wait I was in the hospital for 4 weeks then 1 week at home in bed. You are probably wondering why I went to the hospital well you see the day after I posted chapter 3 I was walk to school and when I got to the cross walk some moron comes turning on a sharp corner and was TEXTING WHILE DRIVING and HIT ME! Ya it hurt soooo much. I woke up in the hospital with several broken bones including both my hands.

Well they found the guy who hit me and now he is going to spend the next 30 years if federal Prison. Also people for god sake please don't text while driving because it is very scary being the victim and pain full. Again sorry I couldn't post my next chapter I finally get to take the casts off of my hands but I still have casts on my sides and right leg.

**I don't own transformers or any of their characters**

* * *

**(Tori's Pov)**

Pain that's all I can feel. I can feel it in my bones my wounds and my head. I try too open my eyes but it feels like a great force is keeping the closed. I try again and they opened slowly. When my eyes open fully i'm at a complete loss. The reason why is because one I'm not at the base I'm in luscious green forest and two I'm wearing a white dress.

I lay up and look around and see nothing but thick trees running in all directions and not a hit of human are autobot life around. With very tired legs I get up and look around more.

"Well look at how much you've grown it seems just yesterday when you were a baby." A voice I had not heard in so long. A voice that almost made me burst into tears. I turn around and there she was my own mother. standing next to a tree with raven black hair, a black dress similar to mine, and a smile that made me feel safe again. Before I knew what happened I was hugging my mother and started crying on her shoulder.

"It's okay let it all out. Just let it go." She said as she hugged me back. When I gain the strength to stop the tears of joy I just stood their looking at her.

"Where are we? Am I dead? How are you hear?" A million more question were coursing threw my head right now but I wait for a response remembering my mother whose name is Maria doesn't like rambling.

"We are in your subconscious, no your not dead, and I am hear too talk to you about your powers." She said in a calm tone with a smile.

"What about my powers." I asked her but all she does is pull my hand as we started to walk threw apparently my subconscious.

"You see I have been watching over you since my death. I would have talked too you before but you see you had to be in a deep sleep and that world you were in never allowed me to get to you but now is the perfect opportunity. You see your from a long line of witches and wizards. Your powers are growing more and more soon you will be able so bring things from your dream into reality if you wanted too." She stops and looks at me making sure I understood.

"How ever as you magic grows stronger so does that dark side of you. You see back when you're great great grandmother was just in training she me a man by the name of Adam. Adam was a dark sorcerer who was in love with your grandmother. Well you see she loved someone else named Alexander a mortal farmer boy. Adam then made it his goal to kill Alexander." I then interrupt my mother.

"Okay what does this have to do with me." I ask looking at her with a clueless expression.

"I wasn't finished well Adam made a deal with Tara (the grandmother) and agreed he would not try to kill Alexander. The deal was though she would have to have Adam's child who later was your grandmother. Well as the line went down so did Adam's hate and rage for Alexander which caused his black magic too exceed beyond our comprehension. You grandmother then gave birth to your father and then I gave birth to you."

"You see you must take control of your emotions or else you could kill someone with the idea of them in pain." I nod my head in understanding.

"Can I ask a question?" Maria nods her head at me. "What if I am sad."

"If you're sad it will cause it to rain outside, plants will wither away, and who ever has hurt you will have a great depression over their heart until they beg for forgiveness or they will kill themselves because of the depression."

As we were walking around my subconscious we now started coming across a statue but not any statue. It was RATCHET? He was standing there looking down at the ground. I look at my mother for an explanation.

"Right now we are looking at your memories this must be a memory from when you met Ratchet." I was about to ask her how she knew who Ratchet was but then I remembered what she said before.

"I see why you like him so much." I then blushed like a school girl and looked at my mother with wide eyes. I was about to argue back and decline liking him but realized that it is pointless to get in to an argument with her because she always wins no mater what. We then pressed on.

"To better help you control you magic you are going to have to get the Lost oracle bones. The book was made by Adam himself and only that will help you control your darker side you will also need you old staff." I then remembered my staff it was made of smooth white wood and at the top it had a sphere rapped in the wooden vines running up it. I then remember that it is probably at my old home.

"Where will I find book." I ask her with hope.

"You will find the book buried beneath your old house along with your staff but I must warn you that this book contains some of the most evil and corrupt spells in history and they must not fall into the wrong hands now go." Before I could say goodbye I woke up to see a sleeping Ratchet over me with his back bent.

**(Ratchet) (While Tori is asleep)**

I was pacing back and forth watching Tori. Her perfect white hair was just spread across the human medical bed and a smile was plastered on her smile lips. She has been asleep for the past week and I feel my spark braking every second realizing she could possibly not wake up from what humans call a coma.

"Ratchet calm down I'm sure Tori wouldn't want you to stress yourself out." Miko said as if Tori's sleeping body wasn't their. I just sent a glare her way and went back to looking over her vitals. I then thought about how I have spend more time watching over her then standing over the computers.

Back on cybertron I would just hook my patients up and fix what I could and go do other work even if they didn't wake up for a year. However with her it felt like a year a long slow painful year that causes my spark nothing but pain.

Just to hear her voice, laugh, or touch me would make me feel like happiest mech on this plant. Then the thought off how this all happened came flooding into my mind and the thought of her in pain. I didn't notice that I was denting the medical bed below me.

'I'm so sorry. Please primus let her wake up I lost cybertron I can't loose her.' I prayed not realizing that it was not my processer that said that but rather my spark I then felt my spark beat even fast. I look at the time and see it is 10PM and the children were now leaving but not before saying goodbye to Tori's sleeping body. When the children left with the others I felt my body grow weak and before I knew it I was in stasis lock.

'Please Primus I need her.' My spark pleaded on final time.

* * *

So what does everyone think. If there is any misspellings sorry also people I am looking for and editor for this story so If you would like to be my editor please PM me and we can talk about it. Please no flames.

Also this chapter is some what short and not my best but my finger are killing me so here you go.

**This weeks Choices**

**1\. Ratchet goes with Tori alone to get the book.**

**2\. Ratchet refuses for Tori to leave the base and to go get the book because he doesn't want her to get hurt.**

**3\. Tori waits to get the book and staff and spends her time with Ratchet.**

**Again hope you all like this chapter and again Please when you are driving don't text.**


	5. One Quick stop

** Well I'm back and I hope you all have had a good week. Oh I should just mention this to everyone I only update my story hopefully every Saturday also there is not going to be a pole this week because I already have an idea I like for the next chapter.**

* * *

(No pov)

Ratchet woke up and looked back down at Tori seeing she was still in a coma or so he thought. Just as Ratchet was about to stand up Tori yawned as she stretched and opened her eyes. Ratchet looked back down and before Tori could get up Ratchet picked her up and held her close to his spark and smiled.

"You're awake. Thank primus." Ratchet said as he looked back down at her and her blush that Ratchet thought was cute.

"Well I see someone has missed me." Tori says as Ratchet places her on his shoulder. She then heard his cooling fans turn on full blast as he looks away. Tori just smiles and hugs his neck cables which made his spark skip a few beats. Ratchet then gained control of himself and walked toward the computer but not before making sure that Tori's wounds were better.

"So what have I missed Doctor Ratchet." Ratchet smiles when she calls him doctor. However before he could answer someone grabbed her off his shoulder. Before she could get to far away from him Ratchet grabbed the arm that was taking his only joy in life and twisted it while he grabbed his wrench and raised it up in the air about to hit the person. Ratchet then saw it was just Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee looking at him with worry.

Ratchet then saw he was hurting Bumblebee's arm so he lets go and when he did Bee started be beep wildly.

**"Ow that hurt all I was trying to do was say hi to her." **Bee wined as he looked up at Ratchet and handed Tori to Bulkhead.

"It's good to see you awake kid Ratchets been a real grump since you were in a coma. Well more I mean he is always grumpy but only mor-" Before Bulkhead could finish he was hit in the head by Ratchets wrench. Ratchet then picked up Tori and held her close to his spark again.

"Next time you want to take her from me like that I will make sure the pain you feel right now will only feel like a blessing!" Ratchet darkly as he then placed Tori back on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ratchet we only wanted to check up on the girl and see if she was okay." Arcee says timidly while looking at the wrench in Ratchets hand.

**"Ya."** Bee said while still rubbing his arm.

"I'm okay you guys and thanks for checking on me that's really thought full." Tori says looking at the bots who were now smiling.

"Well were going to go pick up the kids and I know they are going to be happy you are awake." Bulkhead says as he transforms along with Bee and Arcee. They then drive out of the base going full speed. Tori just looks up at Ratchet.

"Are you okay Ratchet I've never seen you get all defensive before?" Tori asks waiting for an answer. Ratchet just sighs and places his wrench down next to the computer.

"I am perfectly functional its just I didn't know who grabbed you and I just didn't want you to get hurt again." Ratchet then realized what he said and just looked away again while his cooling fans turned on. Tori just hugged his neck cables again realizing that when ever she does he always seems to come out of his sour mood.

Ratchet could help then pleasure she caused him and stared to purr deeply like a giant cat. Tori just giggled at him and let go of him.

The other Autobots came back with the kids and when they saw Tori they all ran to her and hugged her asking if you was okay. Miko then said something about going out to eat to celebrate Tori waking up which Ratchet quickly objected too.

"NO she will not be going any where right now because of her wounds and that's final." Ratchet says looking over from the computer at the two boys and mainly Miko.

"Aw why not she just got out of a coma and I think she would like to go outside into the light." Miko whined looking at Ratchet with a puppy dog look that just made him growl.

(Time skip)

Tori was right now sitting on Ratchets shoulder while the others went out to look for any decepticon activities including the kids.

"Ratchet I need your help with something." Ratchet quickly stopped what he was doing and looked at her wanting to know what will make her happy.

"And what is it you need help with?" He asks looking at her soft white hair wishing he could feel what it was like without crushing her.

"I need to go back to my old house and pick something up that is very important." Ratchet then thought about what she said and tried to think of what this 'very important' object is.

"Well if you tell me what this 'very important' object is I might." He says crossing his arms.

"Tell you what if you take me to my old house to get it I MIGHT give you another hug." She says putting a lot of emphasis on might. Ratchet then asked her where her house use to be wanting to what she asked knowing me might get her to hug him again.

When the ground bridge turned on Ratchet walked through with Tori still on his shoulders. What they saw was just completely thick forest and old broken down house. Tori then teleports to the ground not wasting an time. Ratchet looked around and actually started to admire this place on how beautiful it was.

Tori just entered he house and walked quickly to her old bedroom. She then looked down at the wooden panels. With a wave her hands the panels started shooting up into the air and remaining there. Tori looked down and saw the two things she came for her staff was laying right there just where she left it so many years ago. Then next to her staff was the book containing all evil.

Tori bent down and picked up her staff which made the crystal ball on top start to shine as if it had awoken from a deep sleep because of the touch from its owner. Tori then picked up the book which was made of bones and what appeared to be a pigs hide for the cover. When Tori picked up the book there was another book below it.

This book looked completely different. It's cover was blue with strange markings on the front and its pages were glowing white from inside the book. Tori then picked up the book and tried to recall where she has heard about this book. Then it came to her from all the legends her mother use to tell her about.

"The book of Peace." Tori says in aw. She then recalled the legends about the book saying how this book was a book made from god himself and contains every spell that will tell you how to bring someone back to life or spells of protection over a soul. Tori then smiles then sets it with the other book in her arm and walks out of the room.

As Tori was walking out of the room she heard the wood that was floating from before fall to the ground the a great clash which Ratchet heard and transformed his hands into guns. When Tori got out Ratchet saw what she was holding and tilted his head in confusion while she just smiled.

"I came hear because I needed to get my staff and a book well 2 now." Tori says with much joy.

"Well now that you got what you came for I will call Prime and tell him to activate the ground bridge." Ratchet says about to his communicator which is located next to his right audio receptor.

"No need now that I have my staff I can do a lot more then levitate and teleport only myself." Tori says. Ratchet was about to question her but before he could Tori lifted her staff in to the air and with a great flash coming from the crystal ball on it. When the flash was gone the were back at the base. Luck for them the rest of the Autobots including the new recruit breakdown was there along with the kids.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Miko yells from the rails as she looks at Tori wondering where she got all that stuff from.

"Calm down everyone me and Ratchet just went to my old house to pick up some stuff it's no big deal. Also the reason there was that big flash is because I just teleported me and Ratchet back here." Tori states not wanting to create a huge up roar of question little did she succeed. She was then asked questions by everyone mainly Miko about what these books are why here staff was glowing and why Miko didn't get to come with.

Tori answered all of their questions and when she was done Optimus gave her a lecture about using her powers and the books which ticked her off but she didn't show it. The reason it ticked her off is because Optimus has no idea the power of these books and thinks she will use them as if Miko had powers. However she knew Prime only cared for her and didn't want her to us her powers for the wrong things which she promised him.

Ratchet went back to work while the kids got back in their guardians however Miko went with Breakdown because Bulkhead was just too exhausted from today and went strait too his quarters once Breakdown offered to take her.

Tori looked and saw Ratchet was back at his computer with his same grumpy look she then set her stuff down on the couch and walked over to Ratchet. Ratchet turned his head and saw her and she just smiled.

"I still owe you a hug." And before Ratchet could speak she teleported on is left shoulder and hugged him again which made his optics turn deep purple while he purred again. Tori let go and said goodnight and went to her quarters with her stuff.

Ratchet just stood there and his spark was yelling at him to take her and bond with her however he fought over this urge which causes him a great deal of pain. Ratchet then finished his search for energon deposits and retired to his own quarters. When he got there he laid down on his berth, shut off his optic and went into stasis.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter next chapter I have planned out so no pole this week and next chapter we will be getting back to the story I'm going to start it with TMI episode. Please leave a review and like, and please no flames.**

**Also if there is any misspellings please forgive me. Until next time :)**


End file.
